Dark Side
by FoxyCassieAMVs
Summary: A KilluGon oneshot; What happens when something bad happens to Gon, and Killua then unleashes his dark side, will the love both of them have prevail?


_**Welcome to my Fic, its been a while since i actually wrote one been many years but i hope you will enjoy this one shot i made and thanks to the prompt from Nina3491, it was a wonderful idea and it really helped me feel inspired to write this. As well thanks to Yaoi Lover 969 for being my beta reader. now without further enjoy the story. ^^**_

**Dark Side**

There is one thing that fairly few may know about, and that is one of Killua's dark sides, sometimes it can just take control out of a moment's notice, it was like a split personality that he had very little control of. It's like it has a mind of its own, sometimes he will talk back with his other personality and even argue with it. Though there is this rare time where both his personalities will agree on; their love for Gon and that was a strong love, one without words to describe it. Yes, it's for certain, even Killua's dark side had this weakness for the sweet boy.

It has been at least 2 years since the two have seen each other, they were both sixteen now. They had reunited some time ago, but Killua, still had to worry about his dark side, it was always coming out to save Gon from whatever approached them. Since Gon couldn't use his nen. Killua was always busy trying to protect him. There are times his dark side came out to just be around Gon, he was far too sweet, innocent and naive as ever. It's been two years and he still hasn't changed. All the while it worried both Killua and his dark side, he just trusts people far too much. Many people like to take advantage of the pure boy, since he's so willing to help and do anything for anyone he comes across. Which is one thing Killua can't stand, he gets annoyed, seeing people use him like that. 'He is far too naive for his own good' was one of the many thoughts Killua had.

One day both Gon and Killua take a train ride to go see, Leorio and Kurapika. Gon was excited the whole way there. "It's been a long time since all four of us have been together, hasn't it," the small boy cheered. Killua just sighed, he was always too excited. Killua just replied with a soft "Yeah," as he went to pay for their train tickets. While that was happening this tall mysterious salary man walked up to Gon. You could tell just by looking at him that he was bad news, but Gon being the way he is just smiled at the man. They started chatting when the man said, "Hey kid, let's talk more over there." Gon nodded in response and followed the man to an area that was father away from Killua. The man could tell he was stronger and didn't want to deal with him.

This man was more dangerous then Gon could realize. He was a perverted man, who was just out to molest and play around with the poor boy. They were in a dark corner of the train station and the man started touching him in places that wouldn't be acceptable, Gon was very innocent and didn't quite know what was going on. But one thing he did know is how uncomfortable he was feeling. "M-Mister will you please stop that, it's not funny." The dark haired man just chuckled in response. Gon had his cheeks flushed pink, as his confusion rose the man touched him more. Gon was backed up against the wall as he looked up at the man his eyes clearly showing how terrified he was. "Just be a good boy and keep quiet," the man said as he started to strip off the boys clothes. The man then started to caress his skin and slowly slid is hand into the boy's pants. It was then Gon started to scream, he knew this was not right.

Killua then hears Gon, and takes a quick look around at his surroundings in a panic and sees Gon, he notices what's happening. Then his dark side just exploded out of him, he had lost all sense of control. Just seeing what had transpired and the look of fear on Gon's face was enough for his side to let loose and come out. Killua rushes over to Gon's side, he noticed that he even made him cry. Killua was upset but also angry. Trying to hold in his own anger for a second to look towards Gon. He wiped his tears and looked at him sweetly "It's going to be okay," was all he had to say. Killua then turned back to the man and started to beat him to a pulp, with blood splattering all over and the sounds of bones crunching. The man was screaming in pain. Gon was looking away, as he didn't want to see what was happening before him, he was also still so shaken up from the incident that had happened. Though Killua's dark side was out of control, he was so enraged and full of hate, that he was about to kill the man. Gon noticed this and with his body feeling weak and shaking, he walked up to Killua and placed a hand on his shoulder, like Killua had once done for him and said, "Killua… stop that's enough, he's not worth it." His voice was shaky and weak, but it was enough to stop Killua and snap him back to his senses. He stopped and backed up, while quickly turning around to embrace the boy. "Thank you... Gon," he muttered before taking him and moving somewhere safe.

When they were in a safer place, Killua's dark side was still in control of him, he was angry, and pissed off for him to still be in control. _'He is sixteen-fucking-years old, and doesn't he know any better, he shouldn't be trusting everyone he meets'_ he thought to himself he was upset. Gon then speaks up, "Killua, thank you. You really helped me there I didn't know what was going on." But saying this just made Killua even more _'He didn't know what the fuck was happening, how stupid can he be?'_ Gon then kept talking, but the more he said the more it made Killua very angry. "Like I don't know why that man touched me like that, did I do something wrong, he seemed like a nice man." Killua just about snapped and also being in love with Gon he got jealous. He suddenly yelled at him "SHUT UP," as he pushed the smaller boy down pinning him to the ground. "Ouch," Gon said as he landed on the ground, still not feeling all that great from before. Gon then looked into his eyes and noticed how hurt he looked. Killua still annoyed started to voice his opinion on the matter, "It's because, you're far too innocent and cute. You're a perfect prey that turns everyone on. They can't help it. It's only natural instinct to want to make you theirs. But, they don't stand a chance. If anyone is going to make you theirs, it's me. You belong to me, Gon. You're mine. I'm the only one allowed to do this to you and don't you ever forget it." After Killua was done with his rant, he was trying to catch his breath. Gon looked into his eyes and was shocked_ 'He is being serious isn't he'_ Gon lightly smiles and caresses his cheek. But then Killua slaps his hand away, his dark side was still in control. His lips then where on the smaller ones, as his eyes widened in shock. Though Gon wasn't scared like he was with the other man, he just was more shocked Killua would be so bold. But he didn't know that it was his dark side was in control.

Killua then started to kiss at his neck as his lips trailed from his lips to his neck, taking small nibbles at his neck. Killua started sucking hard leaving his mark where everyone could see it. Gon's face flushed deep red, but he wasn't disgusted or shocked or scared, he was feeling good from his touch. He winced in a bit of pain and his body twitched has Killua had started sliding his hand down to his chest, while he teased his nipples lightly, while pinching it at times. The dark haired boy started let out soft and sweet moans, as Killua grinned at his reactions. "You're pretty cute when you react like this. Does your body get this hot and bothered by just anyone," he smirked as his hands trailed down to remove his pants, but Gon had placed his hand over his to stop him. He looked into his eyes breathing heavily with his faced flushed, "No! That's not true. It's only you. Earlier, I was scared and disgusted by that man's touch. But, when I'm with you it's different. You don't make me feel scared or disgusted. I'm excited and my body feels like it's on fire. I like it when you touch me and kiss me. Please, don't stop. Please, touch me and kiss me more, Killua. I don't care if I do naughty things with you. I want to do naughty things with you." Hearing this coming from him was more of a shock for Killua, he loved him sure... but he didn't know Gon had felt the same way with him. His dark eyes had softened. Though hearing those words made him even more excited. He started to chuckle and laugh "Killua... is something wrong?" Gon had asked in surprise. "I thought you didn't like being a bad boy? Didn't you say you liked being a good boy? Good boys don't get off on having their bodies played with by other boys. You're really a bad boy on the inside, aren't you? You're my dirty bad boy." Gon blushed more by hearing his response, he couldn't deny that it wasn't true. But he didn't like it with anyone else. Just him, just Killua. Gon in reply, softly kissed the boy, while it shocked Killua to see him being bold it also excited him "Only you... only with Killua." was all he could muster. Killua lightly blushed and felt happier as he kissed the boy back eagerly as he slipped his tongue into his mouth as he began to explore his wet cavern, both were moaning in response. Gon had soon gotten hard and while blushing more deeply he tried to hide that fact, but once Killua broke the kiss he noticed it right away. "You know you can't hide that from me," The dark haired boy looked away in embarrassment, "It's your fault!" he shouted back. Killua had already gone back to back to his regular self but he was enjoying himself. He spit-laughed "Yeah, but you like it," he said getting close to his face. Gon immediately turned red and covered his face, "I do not!" he denied it even though it was quite true.

Killua wasn't done with playing around or teasing him just yet, he started to lick, and suck on his small nipples, as his hand went to pinch and tweak the other, he could hear Gon moaning in response his body was reacting quite nicely. "Kill-Killua... s-stop teasing me already... it's hot... it's hot…" he wanted him to touch him below. But Killua was purposely not doing so to tease him. The silver haired boy smirked, "Well then Gon, you have to beg me." Gon's face blushed even more as he looked the other way and mumbled, "Please touch me Killua." it was barely audible but Killua knew what he wanted and since he asked so nicely. He began to slide his hand down his pants and into his boxers. Gon let out a shriveled up moan, his hands were so cold, but it made it feel very good. Moan after moan came from his lips as Killua rubbed his member more. Gon's body was reacting a lot, it was his first time and his back arched up. "Killua..." he moaned out softly. It was like a switch that hit him pretty good it turned him on to hear his sweet voice moan out his name. Killua couldn't wait much longer but he didn't want to hurt him as well. He then removed the boy's clothes and started to poke at his entrance with his finger until he got it all the way in. Gon moaned louder in response "Killua... this feels weird," he moaned out weakly, but he was also feeling good. Killua slipped in a second then a third as he began to pump them in and out slowly to get him ready. While he was stretching him out, he blushed deeply as he went to lick at his tip softly, not knowing it was making Gon feel immense pleasure. Gon threw his head back and moaned out louder.

Once Killua thought that Gon was ready he blushed lightly and removed his own pants and boxers and exposed his hard on. "Woah Killua..." was all Gon could muster but it embarrassed Killua a bit. He went up and caressed Gon's cheek "I promise I'll be gentle," he whispered into his ear before he started poking his member at his entrance. Gon was feeling hot and worrisome, but he wasn't scared. Killua thrust himself in quickly as Gon literally screamed out. That did scare Killua a bit, but he stopped to let the smaller boy get used to it. "Gon... are you okay?" was one of the things he kept saying to make sure the boy was okay and not hurt. The kindness he has shown Gon brought him to tears "I'm okay Killua," he smiled back. But Killua was shocked he made him cry. "Gon... I'm sorry your crying did I hurt you?" he shook his head "no, I'm just so happy," that was enough to give Killua his confidence as he began to move thrusting into him hard and deep. It was so sudden Gon was moaning a lot he tried to cover his mouth, but he got louder it felt amazing to feel the one he loves inside of him. Killua thrusted more, and picked up the pace, he leaned down to kiss him to cover up his voice while he thrusted harder and faster. Gon's body was jerking quite quickly as he kissed the silver haired boy back eagerly, he felt something weird coming out as he felt Killua climax inside of him, and it hit his insides making him cum as well. Killua lightly pulled out and laid his limp body on top of his. Both were panting and trying to catch their breath. Killua looked at Gon and if it wasn't already obvious, he lightly blushed and said, "I love you." Gon smiled back, "I love you too Killua!"

_**Well thats the end, i hope you enjoyed my fic, but it would never be possible without the help of my two friends, and im still not as great as some people but i hope you all liked it ^^ - Ciao**_


End file.
